


An Impromptu Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer cannot wait for Derek's arrival back from his two months in London, he's all ready for the reunion, but Clooney has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Bath

Spencer was waiting for Derek to come home from London, his and Garcia’s flight had probably already landed if there were no delays. He had the house cleaned, the dinner cooked, the only thing was……….. Clooney. 

The dog had decided the day one of his masters was returning from a two month stint away was the day to roll around in the freshly watered garden and get all muddy. Spencer cursed the dog’s inconsideration, though he knew the animal had no idea of the significance of the day and had merely sensed Spencer’s excitement and reacting accordingly. 

So rather than waiting in a nice shirt and pants for his husband Spencer found himself in the bathroom washing the dog. He did not hear the door opening, or his other halves ascent of the stairs in search of him. But Clooney had. The dog barked joyfully and attempted to jump out of the bath tub as Spencer held him. but the lithe man was caught unaware by the dog. 

When Derek Morgan entered the bathroom, he came face to face with the most hilarious moment of his life. There in the tub was Spencer, soaking wet, unable to get up as Clooney perceived he was in danger and lay over him to protect him, further soaking the man. 

The dog leapt up onto Derek who was too busy laughing to give the dog the command to get down. After a minute he caught his breath and walked over to the tub to help his husband out. 

“Hey Pretty Boy.”

“Der.”

Derek stripped the wet clothes off the other man, who replicated the action willingly. They only paused briefly to lock the dog out of the room. The dinner lay forgotten as the men made up for the two months they had suffered without one another throughout the night.


End file.
